Kitty Missing
by tjp
Summary: Kitty turns up missing from Dodge. It is up to Matt to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty Missing**

**Chapter One**

Matt

"Kitty, where are you, Kitty?"

Bolting awake, I realized that I had been dreaming. The subject of my dream lay curled up next to me so why was I imagining she was gone. Images so real that I reached out to make sure she was indeed there. I needed the feel of her soft silky skin close to me to relieve my troubled mind. Thankfully, she didn't awaken. I didn't want to have to explain how upset I was over a vision.

It was almost dawn so I decided I had better get up. I hated leaving, but didn't want anyone seeing me coming down the back stairs. Rounds and paper work needed to be done before our breakfast at eight. Dressing quickly, I leaned over kissing her lightly then headed for the door. Looking back I saw a smile on her lips as she rolled over hugging my pillow. I smiled myself remembering the passion from just a few hours earlier.

I picked Kitty up around eight and we enjoyed a leisurely breakfast together without any interruptions which was a miracle.

"Cowboy, how is it you slipped out without me knowing this morning."

"I guess I wore you out last night, Red."

"I know you did, mister, but I am not complaining. It sure was nice." Kitty said looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Hope you have a little energy left for your work today."

"You don't have to worry about that, ma'am. I have plenty of energy and more for what lies ahead tonight, if the lady is willing."

"Oh, she's willing, looking forward to it as a matter of fact. I have a few plans of my own for you. You may be the one needing an afternoon nap." She laughed.

As we walked back to the Long Branch, I had trouble keeping my eyes off of my beautiful lady. The nightmare images were still fresh in my head and I constantly needed to know Kitty was okay.

"Why do you keep looking at me, Matt? Did I grow horns or something? I noticed you doing the same thing in Delmonico's."

"Can't a guy look at his gorgeous lady? You sure are beautiful, Kit. That's why I can't take my eyes off of you."

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I love you, lady. You make me hot just looking at you."

Kitty just looked at me and grinned.

"Same here, handsome."

I left her at the door of the Long Branch with the promise of seeing her later in the afternoon. I headed back to the jail to talk to Festus and then was headed out to the Rawling's ranch to check on possible cattle rusting. I really didn't think there was anything to it, but needed to check it out anyway. I felt nervous leaving town. I still had uneasy feelings about Kitty. This badge was starting to become a nuisance lately especially when it came between me and my lady. I never thought I would have those thoughts, but they were coming more often particularly when I had to leave town. I was giving some real thought to our someday as Kitty put it. I was thinking it would come sooner than later.

When I got back into town shortly after noon, I went straight to the Long Branch. I stopped at the batwing doors and was looking for a certain redhead. Sam was behind the bar talking with Doc, but I saw no signs of Kitty.

"Well, if it isn't our overgrown civil servant gracing us with his presence."

"Doc, is that all you have to do? Here it is the middle of the afternoon and you're standing at the bar."

"I came looking for a lovely lady, but she seems to be out at the moment."

"That beautiful lady happens to be spoken for, Doc."

I think my statement surprised Doc, but he just smiled and said nothing. Sam grinned too at what I said. Both men were well aware of mine and Kitty's relationship and I knew what was seen and heard by them would not go any farther.

"So, Kitty isn't around."

"No, marshal, I am not sure where she is. She went back to her office to do some bookwork. That was shortly after she returned from breakfast. When I went back to tell her Doc was here, she wasn't in there. I checked the cellar and her room, but didn't find her."

My thoughts turned to the nightmare of the early morning hours, but quickly put it out of my mind and told myself there was nothing to the dream. She probably just slipped out for a few minutes and didn't bother to tell anyone. She didn't do it often, but it wasn't uncommon for her to do it either. If she were here, she would say "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself and chide us for worrying."

"Where have you been Matt?" asked Doc.

"I had to ride out and check out some rumors about cattle rustling, but there was nothing to it. "

Even though she hadn't been seen since midmorning, I wasn't too worried. I waited about fifteen minutes and decided I had better get back to the jail and finish my paperwork.

"Sam, tell Kitty when she gets back that I was in and that I will be back around suppertime to take her to Delmonico's."

"Okay, marshal."

Over the next few hours, I got called to the Lady Guy for a shooting over a saloon girl. Thankfully no one was hurt. The shot had gone into the ceiling, so I just ran the cowboys out of town. After that, it was just a series of little things popping up that kept me busy and by the time I got back to the Long Branch it was after seven. I figured Kitty would be plenty mad at me for being over an hour late.

For the second time that day, I walked up to the swinging doors and looked over them for Kitty. Again, she was nowhere in sight.

Entering, I walked over to the bar where Doc and Sam stood talking. The place was quiet for a change with only one table of poker and a few men scattered here and there drinking with Kitty's girls.

I could see both men were in an excited discussion as I walked up.

"What's going on Doc?"

"Matt, Kitty still hasn't shown up. I just came back from visiting a patient expecting to find her here, but Sam hasn't seen her. I am really starting to worry. She wouldn't just leave and not tell anyone if she was going to be gone long."

"Marshal, it has been busy in here up until just about thirty minutes ago. Since I was the only one here, I couldn't get away to come tell you. I guess I should have sent someone for you, but I didn't."

"Sam, that's okay. I have been busy myself until just a few minutes ago. Have you checked her room and office again?"

"Yes, but nothing has changed."

"Did Kitty say anything about going somewhere?"

"No, when she came back from having breakfast with you she was smiling and said she was going to her office to work. She still had last night's receipts to count and prepare for a deposit."

With what Sam had to say, I headed toward her office. As I walked through the door, my gaze went to her desk. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her pen was lying on the desk, but the ledgers and cashbox were nowhere to be seen. I assumed they were in the safe. Just then, Sam and Doc entered the office.

"Sam, could you open the safe for me. I want to see if the cashbox is there."

Sam did as I asked and there it was. I asked Sam to count the money knowing he would be aware of the amount from last night's receipts.

"The money is all here, marshal. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, Sam, that's about it for now. I think I will go up and check Kitty's rooms."

I took the back stairs two at a time and used my key to enter Kitty's suite. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was meticulous about how she kept her rooms. Everything was in its place with no sign of search or struggle. Her clothes were all there. I was baffled as to where she could be or where to begin looking.

Coming back down the backstairs, I thought back to the night before and to our conversations this morning both at breakfast and on the walk back to the Long Branch. Kitty hadn't mentioned anything about going visiting. In fact, with the little innuendos we had both made, I knew we were in for another night of passion. So where was she?

I went back into her office and then I noticed something I had missed earlier. On the shelf next to her desk lay her reticule and on the floor was the hat she had on this morning. I knew immediately that something was terribly wrong, because she would have never gone anywhere willingly without either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kitty

"Where am I?" I wondered as I slowly woke up.

I took in my surrounding and again wondered where I was. I could feel myself moving and as I looked around, I realized I was in a private railcar. How in the world did I get here? Was Matt trying to surprise me with a trip? He had acted differently when we had breakfast, but surely he would have told me and not just stolen me away. Something was definitely wrong with this situation.

The last thing I remembered was sitting at my desk. I had planned to work on the books, but instead I was thinking about the night before with Matt and the lovely breakfast we had just shared along with our suggestive comments. I was so engrossed in thought; I hadn't even opened the safe to get out the books and last night's receipts. After that, everything was a blank. I didn't have the slightest idea how I got here. The big question was who put me on the train and why?

I attempted to get up off the bed, but became dizzy as I tried to sit up. I lay back down giving myself some more time before trying again. Looking around at the luxurious bedroom, I saw beautiful satin wood grained paneled walls, floral carpet on the floor, an upholstered chair, dressing table, and a dark walnut armoire. The bed was cover with a blue duvet and the windows with matching draperies. I couldn't comprehend who would have access to something so beautiful and expensive. I tried again to sit up and found I wasn't so dizzy. I got off the bed and made my way to the door, opening it; I found a large sitting area. I realized then I was in a private railcar. I was so confused and starting to get a little scared when someone opened the door on the far end of the room.

"Well, I can see you are awake, Miss Russell? I had hoped you would sleep a little longer, but it just means I have to deal with your questions sooner than I wished."

"Who are you and where are you taking me?"

"All in good time, my love."

"Don't call me that. I don't even know you."

"Oh, but I know all about you, Miss Russell, and before this is over we are going to be very good friends."

"Over my dead body."

"Now, now, Red. We won't go to that extreme."

I was getting so frustrated with this man and the situation I was in. So I asked my questions again.

"Who are you and where are you taking me?"

"Who I am is not important right now, but I will tell you we are heading to New Orleans."

My mind rushed to figure out who could be doing this, but no one came to mind. This man certainly wasn't familiar looking to me. Was he one of Matt's enemies or mine? I couldn't picture someone that Matt angered having the kind of money it would take for a private railcar, but that didn't mean it couldn't be happen. If he was someone known to me, I had no idea who.

"Miss Russell, would you like something to eat? I am headed to the dining car and would gladly bring you something back."

Thinking this might be an opportunity to escape I decided to ask about going with him.

"You mean you aren't going to take me with you?"

"No. You will not leave this car until we reach our destination."

I looked at this man with disdain. I had to figure a way to get him to take me out of the car or a way to get free myself. I had a feeling Matt had no idea where I was or how to find me. So it was up to me to find my way back to him and to Dodge.

"I am waiting for an answer, Red. Do you want something to eat or not? It makes no difference to me one way or another."

I knew that I needed to eat so I would keep up my strength, even though it gagged me to let this man do anything for me.

"Yes, please bring me something to eat. Anything will do."

With that, he left the car locking the door behind him. While he was gone I searched the car for any way out or anything I thought might help me get away, but there was nothing. I had just left the bedroom and knew there was no way out from it. I was standing in a gorgeous sitting area with a couch and four chairs covered in floral upholstery. There was also a dining table and four chairs across from the settee. I noticed a small door near the entrance door. When I opened it, I discovered a washroom. On the opposite side of the sitting area from my bedroom were two other doors. One opened to a kitchen area and the other one was locked. I assumed this might be the mystery man's bedroom. All the windows were covered with heavy draperies. I peeked out, but it was dark. All I could see were shadows of things as we travel by quickly. I noticed what looked like an observation deck out the back door, but that door too was locked. From what I could tell, we were the last car on the train.

Shortly after I had finished my search, the man returned with our food. He took it to the dining table and we sat in silence to eat. He had brought back ham, biscuits, green beans, and apple pie. I was hungry and the food was delicious. I ate even though my insides were jumpy. Soon after finishing our meal, he ushered me back into my bedroom. Terrified of what his intentions were, I didn't notice him reach for a bottle and a rag. The next thing I knew, he put the rag with a foul smell over my nose and mouth easing me back on the bed just before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Matt

The only clues I found after seeing Kitty's reticule were buggy tracks in the alley outside her office. Festus tried to follow them, but they disappeared near the edge of town. There were just too many other tracks from buggies and wagons coming in and out of Dodge.

I really didn't know what I was going to do next. Festus, Newly, and I questioned everyone we could think of looking for clues as to her whereabouts, but to no avail. No one had seen anything. Newly had checked the train depot and Festus had questioned them at the stage stop. So far no clues.

I was so discouraged by all that had happened. I had never felt so helpless before in my life. With every other situation, there was a direction or a person to follow. Clues left behind or tracks to trail. Even with Bonner, I knew which way to go, but not this time. There was nothing. It was like Kitty had vanished into thin air. What was I to do?

It was getting late, but I decided to go through Kitty's office with a fine tooth comb. Maybe I had missed something else. I told Newly to go back to the train station and look for anything peculiar or different about the trains coming and going today. My gut instinct was telling me that Kitty had been taken away by train, but I had no proof.

Back at the Long Branch, I entered the back door with my key and headed for Kitty's office. Sam had closed up early to help look for Kitty so no one was about. Since her cashbox was in its place as well as the money, I couldn't figure out what could have happened. Just then someone hollered from the alley outside the back door.

"Marshal Dillon, we found Louie down by the railroad tracks behind an old shack. Newly has some men bringing him to Doc's now."

I headed to the backdoor of the saloon. Once out, I closed the door and headed for Front St. Just then I saw a couple of men carrying Louie coming down the street headed toward Doc's stairs. Newly was with them.

"Newly, do you know what happened?"

"No, sir. While I was out asking questions about Miss Kitty, a young boy came yelling that there was a dead man behind a shack down by the tracks and that there was blood everywhere. When I got there, I saw Louie laying there with lots of blood on the ground beneath his head. It looked like someone had hit him over the head with a gun or large object. He's alive, but barely."

I sent Newly to see if he could find anyone who might have seen what happened. Then followed the men up to Doc's. When I got up there, they had placed Louie on the examination table and were leaving.

Doc was standing over Louie checking the wound on his head. He looked up at me when I walked over to the table.

"Matt, what's happened to Louie?"

"I don't know Doc, a young boy found him down by the railroad tracks behind a shack. Is he going to be alright?"

As Doc examined him, I stood back thinking. "Could this be connected with Kitty somehow?" Hopefully Louie would come too soon and have some answers.

"I don't know Matt. There is no telling how long he has been there."

Just then, Newly came up the stairs and into the Doc's office.

"Matt, Festus is down at the tracks asking questions. I have also talked to a few people, but so far no one seems to know anything or seen what happened."

"Newly, keep looking. Somewhere, there has to be leads to what happened to Kitty and Louie. I have a feeling if we could find some answers; the two situations would be related somehow."

I watched Doc clean, stitch, and bandage Louie's head wondering if he would come to and give me the answers I so desperately needed to find Kitty.

"Doc, you think he will wake up soon?"

"I really don't know, Matt. I am not sure he will even pull out of this."

I sat down on the chair at Doc's desk with my head on my hands and elbows on my thighs. I don't think I had ever felt so helpless in all the years of being marshal. I decided I would head back to the Long Branch to continue the search that was interrupted.

"Doc, I am head back to the Long Branch. If Louie comes too, you will find me there or at the jail."

After going through her office and rooms again still finding nothing, I headed back to the jail. I sat down at my desk thinking of all I knew so far which was very little. Newly came in to the office shortly after I sat down.

"Matt, I found out something interesting while I was at the train depot. According to the ticket agent, the ten o'clock train this morning had a private railcar attached to it."

"Where was the train headed?"

"East according to the manifest, but it didn't give the name of the owner of the car or who the passengers on it were."

There were many places east that the special car could have been going, but it was something to investigate.

"Thanks, Newly. I will send out a telegram in the morning to the main office. Maybe they can give me answers as to who it belonged too and a specific destination."

It was getting late and there wasn't much more I could do this evening. I decided to try and get some paper work done, but all I could do was think of Kitty, where she might be and what danger she was in.

I racked my brain as to who might have taken her because I did believe she had been kidnaped. Whoever did it had really covered their tracks well.

Just then, Festus came running in the office.

"Doc, said yer to come, Louie is wakin' up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kitty

When I woke next, it took a few minutes to clear my mind. Looking around, I saw I was on the bed in the bedroom. Then I remembered the rag and everything going black. All that had transpired came flooding back to me. I was on a train headed for New Orleans with a man I didn't know. It had been so long since I had been back to the town I once to call home. Home to me now was Matt and Dodge City. So many memories flooded my mind from my time in Louisiana. Not many of them were good. Momma had died when I was young and my father left me with Panacea who taught me how to survive, deal cards, and entertain men. My family was gone and there were very few friends. Julie Blain had a gambling house there, but I hadn't heard from her in months. Pan had been gone for some time and as for my father, I had no idea if he were even still alive and if truth be known, I really didn't care. So that still left the question, who would want me back in New Orleans? I had no clue.

With those thoughts, I decided to get up. I had slept for hours, but I still felt tired and woozy. I needed to make use of the water closet, so I made my way to the door and out of the bedroom. I was filled with relief to see that the mystery man who had taken me from Dodge was not in the sitting area. I didn't know if he was in his room or somewhere else and I really didn't care. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Maybe an opportunity would present itself and I would be able to find a way out of this nightmare.

Making my way to the washroom I completed my business and came out into the sitting area. I walked over to the window and pulled back the draperies. All I saw was the pitch blackness of the night. The moon wasn't even shining to allow me to see anything but shadows as they flew by the window. He must have given me enough ether to keep me asleep for many hours. Time had lost its meaning for me, but I was sure I had been gone from Dodge for more than a day. As I stood looking into the darkness my thoughts drifted to Matt, I wondered where he was and if he was on his way to get me. Then I heard the door opening. Turning I saw my kidnaper come into the room.

"Well, I see you're awake, Red."

"Yes, and I would like to stay that way so I hope you don't plan to use that awful smelling stuff anymore."

"Well, it just depends. I don't want to take the chance of you getting away from me or calling attention to yourself. Plus, the trip will go faster for you if you are asleep."

"Aren't you just full of concern for my wellbeing? How much longer will it be until we reach New Orleans?"

"We should be there sometime tomorrow evening. I imagined that you would be hungry when you woke up so I stocked the small kitchen with cold fried chicken, biscuits, fruits, and tea. There's also a bottle of brandy that I place on the cabinet. I thought we might share a glass later. Help yourself to the food now if you like."

"Well, you just think of everything don't you?" I said with sarcasm. "And as far as having a drink with you, the thought makes me ill."

"Woman, I suggest you keep a handle on that mouth of yours or you won't be able to talk or eat."

I looked at him with disdain. It was all I could do to keep my mouth and my temper in check, but I knew I had to for a while yet until I could escape.

"You need to be a little more compliant and maybe I won't put you out with anymore ether. But don't try anything, or I will be forced too."

I stood there staring at him trying my best to remember if I knew him. Nothing came to me.

"Like what you see, Red. I can be accommodating if that is what's on your mind."

He gave me a menacing grin and started toward me. I scrunched back against the wall. Ever since Bonner, even one man that I didn't know or trust coming toward brought back terrible memories of that time. It wasn't a time that I liked to think about and I knew I never wanted to happen again. He stopped just short of touching me. I was trembling, but hoped he didn't notice. The way he was looking me over made the shivering worse. When his eyes stopped at my breast, I really became concerned. I didn't think I could live through another man touching me the way Bonner and his men had.

"Stay away from me!"

"Listen, Red, I am not going to touch you. Before you know it, we will be at our destination. Get something to eat and drink and relax."

"How am I supposed to relax? I don't know who you are or what you want with me?"

"You are going to be a valuable asset, Red can't say much more than that. It's not me you have to worry about anyway, although if I wasn't afraid of the consequences you and I would have a little fun. If you know what I mean."

I continued to stand next to the wall staring at him hoping he would leave. As he walked away from me, I made my way to the settee and lowered myself on the edge. I didn't think my legs would hold me much longer. I was relieved he was leaving and prayed he would stay away. Thankfully, he journeyed toward the door opening it. Just before he walked out, he turned.

"I will be back just before we reach New Orleans. Enjoy this quiet time. Just don't try anything foolish. My suggestion is you eat and get some rest, because you will need it once we get to our destination."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Matt

As soon as I heard Festus say Louie was waking up, I virtually ran out the door and took Doc's steps two at a time. I was going to be very disappointed if Louie didn't know anything about Kitty. As I went through the door, I saw Doc standing by Louie taking his pulse.

"Doc is he conscious."

"Yes, Matt. If you want you can ask a few questions, but don't overdo."

I knew Doc was as anxious as I was to see if Louie knew anything about Kitty.

"Thanks, Doc."

I drew up beside the examination table. Louie looked at me, but seemed to be confused at first. Then his eyes brightened as he recognized me.

"Louie, its Matt."

"Marshal, Miss Kitty, did you get her from that awful man?"

"What are you talking about Louie?"

"I had been drinking and was lying behind a barrel in the alley when I saw this man carry Miss Kitty out of the back of the Long Branch. He put her in a buggy and headed toward the end of town. I tried to follow them, marshal. They headed down the back street, then turned going toward the tracks. I didn't think they saw me. When they headed for the train tracks, I took a short cut. Just as I got there, the man was carrying her into the last car on the train. It looked like a different kind of car. You know, one of those private ones that special people use."

Louie was getting anxious and trying to talk too fast.

"Louie, calm down and take your time. Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Well, he was tall, but not as tall as you. He was dressed real fancy like a dude or a gambler. He had on a dark suit and his hair was dark and kind of long. He kept looking to make sure no one saw him."

"Did you recognize him? Or is there anything else you can tell me, Louie?"

"No, marshal. As soon as he was in the car, I turned and ran trying to get to the jail to tell you what was going on. He must have seen me or someone was helping him because the next thing I knew, something hit me in the back of the head and everything went dark. That's the last I remember."

"Thanks, I really appreciate what you tried to do to help us, Louie."

"I'm sorry marshal. He got away with Miss Kitty didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he did Louie, but I'll find her. You have helped a lot. You have given me something no one else has so far. We know now that Kitty isn't in Dodge and a description of the man who took her. You rest now and I'll let you know when we find her okay."

"Thanks, marshal."

"Thank you, Louie. I'm sure Miss Kitty would want you to have a drink on the house when Doc lets you go. So just head over and tell Sam I said to give you one."

I left Doc's and decided to not wait until morning to send that telegram. I went straight to the telegraph office. After sending out a telegram asking about the private car, I decided to head back to the jail. As I came out of the building, I noticed a man standing across the street watching the telegraph office. He was in the shadows so I didn't get a good look at him. I remembered what Louie said about maybe there was someone else involved. I thought I should go check him out, but just then Barney came out of the building with a telegram.

"Marshal, I sent your telegram priority mail and the reply from the main railroad office is already back."

"Thanks, Barney. I'll get back with you if I need to respond."

The telegram stated the only information about the car they had was that it was owned by a company named the Red Headed Lady. No individual's name was listed as owner and no passenger list was given. The bill was paid in cash by a courier. The only good piece of luck was that the final destination was New Orleans.

I finally had some information. Kitty had been taken by a tall dark haired man. They left by private railcar traveling to New Orleans and Kitty had been gone now for over thirty-six hours. They had a large lead on me. I headed to the jail to pack my bags and make sure Newly and Festus could handle things in Dodge. I would be on the next train to New Orleans and hoped I would find her soon after I arrived. I realized that it was a big city and it was going to take at least three days to get there, but at least it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kitty

After the dark headed stranger left me, I got something to eat and sat at the table. When I was finished, I thought about having a glass of brandy, but didn't want to cloud my mind. I wasn't sure how the alcohol and the ether would mix. I was sure some of it was still in my system. I felt rather wilted. Finally, after checking out doors and windows again finding nothing open or unlocked, I sat down on the settee. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, mystery man was shaking my arm waking me up.

"Wake up, Red. We have reached our destination."

Shaking the sleep from my head, standing, and straightening my dress which was useless since I had been in it for three days, I said, "Just what do you have planned for me?"

"You will see in good time."

I just glared at him. I walked in the washroom and peeked into the mirror. I redid some of the pins that had come loose in my hair. Again I tried to remedy the wrinkles in my dress. They just weren't going to smooth out on their own.

As I came out of the washroom, the man grabbed my arm and pulled me too him. Stunned, I watch him pull a derringer out of his pocket and he shoved it into my side.

"When we leave this car, we are going to look like a newly married couple. Stay close and don't try anything, or I will kill you. Understand."

We walked out of the back of the car and off the train. My jailer went ahead of me and then offered me his hand to help me down. He pulled me close again and I felt the cold metal touching my ribs. I thought about yelling for help, but didn't want to risk being shot. Thinking of Matt and Dodge, I wanted to live. I decided to bide my time and see where he was going to take me.

I recognized some of our surroundings as we left the depot, but so much of what I saw had changed since I had been to New Orleans last. He had a carriage waiting for us which didn't surprise me in the least. We traveled several blocks and came to stop in front of a large building. I soon realized it was a gambling house. When I looked up, I couldn't believe the name of the place. The marque read the _**Redheaded Lady**_. Something just didn't feel right about this. The name of the place described me. Oh, I knew it could define almost any woman with red hair, but I had the feeling that the term had been used because of me. It was more than just kidnapping me and carrying me away from Dodge and Matt. I had a feeling whoever it was had plans for me, but for the life of me, I didn't know what or who. All I knew was I had to find a way to escape. This all was becoming very eerie.

While I was sitting there staring at the marque, I didn't see the man get out of the carriage. It wasn't until he took my arm that I realized he was out and helping me down. Again, he kept me near with the gun in my side. We walked upon veranda that spanned the whole front of the building with large white columns holding the roof overhead in place. The large double doors were a beautiful glossy red. We stopped just outside the doors.

"Red, don't get any ideas of getting away from me or this place. There is no one inside to help you. If you so much as act like you are trying to get away or get help things will go bad real quick. Understand."

"Yes."

He opened the doors and we walked into a large room. It was decorated with blue wallpaper and white woodwork. There was a grand staircase leading to a balcony above the bar with several doors leading into rooms off of it. At the far end of the balcony was another set of stairs leading to the third floor balcony with a single door. I assumed that lead to an office and suite for the owner. There were two large double doors leading to other rooms on the main floor. Several tables were set up in the main room for drinking and cards. It was an elegant place to say the least.

As I took in my surroundings, I wondered who owned this fancy gambling house and saloon. Above all though, I wondered what they wanted with me. Just before the mystery man took my arm to lead me up the stairs, I thought I caught a glimpse of someone watching us from the shadows on the third floor balcony. It was so brief though that I wasn't sure. We continued up the stairs turning left at the top and going to the last room on the right.

When we entered the room, I saw a large bed, side table, armoire, chest, dressing table, settee, table, and chairs. Almost any kind of entertaining could be done in this room. There was a door leading to what turned out to be a washroom with tub and washstand. The tub even had running water. The washstand held a pitcher, towels, and washcloths.

After the man left me, I looked into the armoire. It held several evening dresses like the ones I wore at the Long Branch. Each one had a low, very revealing neckline, much lower than any I had worn in years. There was every color imaginable. I was starting to get this dread in the pit of my stomach. The dresser was full of very sexy feminine undergarments and silky negligees. What was going on and why was I seized? From the looks of things, these people, whoever they were, planned on me doing much more than I was willing to do. The anxiety that I was starting to feel grew. "Cowboy, I sure need you." I thought. I did not want to regress to something that had stopped when I met Matt. That was one piece of my past; I never intended to repeat again. So somehow I had to find a way out.

After exploring the room and feeling confident the person who had brought me here was gone, I tried the door. Not surprising, it was locked. I recognized that even though I had slept for almost three days, I was tired. I went into the washroom and to draw a bath. There was a bottle of bath oils next to the tub on the washstand. I took the lid off and couldn't believe the fragrance. It was lavender and vanilla just like I used at home. I checked the other items and found that they were also things I used at home. The person doing this seemed to know my likes and preferences. I had noticed a bottle of Napoleon brandy on the chest in the bedroom. I was really starting to get frightened. I resolved that it would be better to forgo a bath for the present. I felt it was what was expected of me and I wanted to do the unexpected. Taking off my dress, petticoats, shoes, and stockings, I left the washroom and lay down on the bed. Almost immediately, I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Meanwhile on the third floor, two men sat in a large office discussing Kitty and the upcoming plans for her.

"She's here and locked in her room."

"Did you have any trouble on the trip?"

"No, things went rather smoothly. I had her out with the ether for part of the trip. The last several hours she actually slept naturally."

"Does she have any idea who or why this is all happening?"

"No, she has asked a few times, but I don't think she suspects who you are."

"Good, as far as she is concerned you are the one behind all of this. I don't want her to suspect there is anyone else for now. I will be using her down stairs. First with just dealing cards, then I will decide as we go how far I want to use her. Pan taught her well in all aspects of working in a gambling house."

"When do you want her to start?"

"Tomorrow night will be soon enough. She is going to be my main attraction here. After all, this place is named for her. Why not show her off and use her skills at cards and possibly other more intimate ways while I have control of her. She can bring in an enormous amount of capital in a short time with the right people. Her skills are that good."

"How are you going to keep her from seeking help from the patrons?"

"She won't consider trying to get help or getting away as long as she thinks her friends in Dodge especially Dillon could be in danger. Before she comes down to work, you have to make her understand the graveness of her actions. She is yours to do as you wish. You can use any means to get her to see reason. Beat it into her if you have to, but don't put any visible marks on her. Her beauty will be part of the draw."

"When are you going to reveal yourself to her?"

"I am not sure yet or if I even will. It depends on how much trouble she is. "

"Do you want me to drug her so she will sleep tonight?"

"No, we will let her enjoy a natural sleep for tonight. That should help her be prepared for her first night on the floor. I want her in a high stakes game. Send out some invitations to your wealthy friends that there will be a no limit game with a beautiful lady playing at the table. Make sure everyone knows that dealing is all she is doing for now. After a few nights of cards, we will see. Her beauty has not diminished in the years since I last saw her. In fact, she has become more beautiful. I know she can make us wealthy dealing cards, but the men will also be willing to pay top dollar for her other services. This should prove to be very interesting."

"Tomorrow you will explain the way things are going to be for her. Remind her when she objects that there is someone watching Dillon and her friends in Dodge and that their lives are in danger if she doesn't cooperate. Prepare Miss Kitty Russell for this new adventure in her life. You may go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Matt

After packing my bag, I went to the train station to check on the departure time for the next train headed to New Orleans and bought my ticket. The next train bound for the southeast was at ten o'clock that night. I would have to change trains in St. Louis, but there wouldn't be any layover. I had about three hours so I decided to get a bath and have some supper. I also wanted to look through Kitty's address book for friends she still had contact with in New Orleans. I really didn't think there were any left, but wasn't sure.

With my bath over, I dressed in what Kitty called my courting jacket, dark pants, and blue shirt. I put on my bag and gun belt. I would have rather been clothed in my marshal's attire, but thought these clothes would be better for traveling. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself with the badge. It would be covered by my jacket. This trip was all about finding Kitty and bringing her back home. If my badge turned out to be useful in finding her then I would use it, otherwise it would keep a low profile.

I was headed to Delmonico's to eat supper and decided to see if Doc would go with me. I needed a friend with whom I could discuss my growing concern for Kitty. Doc was the only one other than Sam who knew the extent of our relationship and I knew neither man would say anything to anyone.

Louie was sleeping, so Doc agreed to go with me. I think he knew needed a friend right now who would just listen while I talked.

"Matt, do you have everything ready to go?"

"Sure, Doc. I leave on the ten o'clock train. I just wish I had an idea where to start looking once I get to New Orleans. I am going over to Kitty's room and look through her address book, but I don't expect to find too much. She hasn't been back to New Orleans in years. She very seldom talks about it anymore. I don't think there is anyone in her family left or even friends for that matter, but I will check just to make sure."

"Has Kitty ever mentioned hearing from her father after all these years?"

"No, she hasn't Doc and I don't think she ever wants too. That conman wanted to take her for everything she had. She isn't even sure he is still alive. It gives me the shivers even after all these years to think of what could have happened to her if she had gone with him that day. I wouldn't have put it past him to take all of her money and put her in a brothel. I am so glad she saw through his charades when he was here all those years ago."

"I think you are probably right, Matt. I just can't for the life of me figure out who could have taken her and why."

"Me either, Doc. Sure hope I find something when I get to New Orleans."

We left the restaurant together, but started to go our separate ways.

"Good luck, Matt. I hope you find her. Send telegrams when you can with updates."

"I will Doc and thanks."

Doc headed back to his office and I went in the Long Branch and up to Kitty's room. It was so hard entering and knowing she wasn't there. I missed her so much and hoped I would find her alive and unharmed.

As I opened her door, I was assailed by the fragrance she wore. It tore at my heart and I felt so helpless not really knowing where to look for her.

I found her address book in the top bureau drawer. As I looked through it, reading the names of people she knew well and some she had met on some of her trips. She was a magnificent lady with lots of friends and acquaintances.

As I looked for addresses in New Orleans, I only found two. One was Julie Blain who had come through Dodge several years ago. According to Kitty address book, she still lived in New Orleans and had a gambling house. The other address was Pan's old address. I decided that I would look up Julie when I got to the city. Maybe she would have heard something or would know where I could start to look. Taking the book with me, I headed back to my office. It was almost time to catch the train east.

When I entered the jail, Newly was working on some of my paperwork.

"Thanks Newly, I appreciate all that you are doing. I will try to keep in touch and let you know what is transpiring in New Orleans."

"You're welcome, marshal. I am certain you will find her."

With that, I grabbed my carpet bag and headed for the train station. It was getting ready to pull out when I went up the stairs and into the car. Taking a seat next to the window, I watched as we left Dodge. My hope was this would be the beginning of the end of the nightmare I had been living for the past three days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kitty

I awoke with the sun shining through the window. I couldn't believe I had slept through the night considering the amount of sleep I had on the train. I walked over looking out the window. Not much below except the street which was quiet at this time of day. I decided that I needed a bath. I had been in the same clothes for three days. The problem was I didn't see anything here that I really wanted to wear. The dresses were too revealing and so was the lingerie. I continued my search and found a simple day dress hid way back in the armoire. I took it and some of the satiny lace undergarments and went into the washroom. I turned the water on marveling at the hot and cold running water. I couldn't help it even though I was being held against my will. I got it a comfortable temperature and added some of the lavender and vanilla scented oil to the water. When the tub was full, I removed my clothes and lowered my body into the water. It felt wonderfully soft and silky against my skin. I leaned my head back against the porcelain relaxing for the first time several days. For the time being, I put everything behind me and just let myself unwind. My thoughts drifted to my cowboy and the last bath we shared.

We had both been extremely busy for several days and we hadn't been able to spend much time together. That morning, I had been working on the books when Matt came in the Long Branch. No one was around at the moment as Sam was in the cellar and the saloon hadn't opened for business yet.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Hey, cowboy! What are you doing here so early?"

"Things seem to have quieted some and I thought I would get my dibs in for your time this evening."

"Well, mister, what do you have in mind?"

"I had hoped we might spend a peaceful evening in your room. A good soak in the tub, dinner, a fire, and a lot of lovin'."

"Oh, cowboy, that sounds heavenly."

And it had been, Matt had come up to my room about eight with supper from Ma's. He had put it down on the table and took me into his arms. It felt so good. It had been days since we had this opportunity.

"Which do you want first, supper or a bath, lovely lady?"

"How about we go into the washroom and check out the water. It should still be hot."

"My, my Red, I love the way you think."

We headed to the tub. Standing beside it, we slowly undid buttons and ribbons while undressing each other. I climbed into the tub sitting forward so Matt could slip in behind me. I leaned back enjoying the feel of his muscular chest against my back. He carefully pulled me closer and cupped my breasts with his large hands. I could feel his arousal touching my behind. Oh, he felt good. I turned my head as he leaned over and our lips met in a heated kiss. The whole evening turned into a slow burning passion filled wonder.

As I lay here in the tub in my prison, I wondered where my lover was and if he was out there looking for me. My mind was so engrossed in my reflections that I didn't hear the door to the room opening. Suddenly, I realized I wasn't alone. I looked up to see the dark haired stranger staring at me with lust in his eyes. I quickly grabbed the towel lying on a chair and covered my breasts.

"What are you doing in here? Get out now."

"My beautiful redhead, what are you concerned about. I have seen naked women before. Why don't you get out and join me in the other room. It will give me a chance to really look at and admire your body."

"Get out now! You are a filthy disgusting pig."

He just laughed and headed out the washroom door.

"Hurry up pretty lady, we have to talk."

I hurriedly got out of the tub, dried off, and dressed. As I entered the bedroom, mystery man was sitting on the bed.

"What do you want with me?"

"You my pretty lady are going to become the belle of the gambling house. _The Redheaded Lady_will have its own redhead to entertain the customers.

"Oh no, I will not go back to being entertainment for anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Sweetheart, it is you who doesn't understand. You have no choice in the matter."

He walked over to the armoire and pulled out an off the shoulder red dress. I could tell that once it was on it would just barely keep my breasts covered. One pull on a shoulder and my assets would be out for all to see. I was starting to panic, but knew I had to keep my wits about me.

"You are the lowest of scum. You pathetic son-of-a-bitch, I will not put that on for you or anyone. "

The next thing I knew, he backhanded me, knocking me to the floor. I held my jaw and slowly made my way back up on my feet.

"Now, Red, you will wear this dress or I will make things really bad for you. I have ways of inflicting pain without leaving a mark. You should also know that your lover Matt Dillon is being watched and if you don't cooperate a telegram will be sent. One by one your lover boy and your friends in Dodge will be eliminated. Which is more important, keeping them alive by doing what you're told or killing them by refusing me?"

I sat on the bed dejected and afraid, not for myself, but for those I loved. The sickness I felt at what I was sure would be expected of me, didn't come close to what I knew I would feel if anything happened to Matt, Doc, and the others. With resignation, I looked at the stranger and gave a slight nod that I would do as I was told.

"Okay, Red. I want you dressed and ready to go downstairs at seven o'clock. I will send up some food in a short while. I am sure you are famished. I want you to eat and clear your mind. What you left behind is over; this is your new life now."

The thought of food made my stomach roll with what was to come. What I wanted to do was slap his face and tell him to go to hell. Had I not been afraid for Matt and the others back in Dodge, I would have been fighting my way out not caring what became of me. But I knew by the look in his eyes, that he meant every word he said about what would happen if I bucked him. I resigned myself to doing his bidding.

"What will be expected of me?"

"For tonight, just look gorgeous and be friendly. And remember, you say anything to anyone about our little arrangement and the marshal will end up dead. You will also be expected sit in on a card game and deal. I expect you to win. Do you understand how it is going to be?"

Letting out a sigh and hanging my head, I said, "Yes."

Sitting there thinking of all that had transpired the last several days, I heard the door open and close. With that, tears rolled down my checks as I was filled with heartbreak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Matt

As I watched the black of night fly by as the train made its way east, I wondered what I would find once I arrived in New Orleans. My plans were to go to Julie's gambling house the Golden Ace and hope that she had heard something. If she hadn't, I really didn't know what I would do. It was going to be a long trip, made longer by my worry.

While I sat thinking of Kitty and looking out in the darkness, I noticed a reflection of a man watching me from a seat across the aisle. I don't know why I hadn't noticed him before. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I decided to keep a close eye on him as I peered out into vastness of nothing.

After several hours of watching and waiting, I decided that my concern was for nothing. The man hadn't made any move to speak with me or contact me in any way. I finally noticed that he had fallen asleep. I decided that might be a good idea. There was still two days of this trip left and it was going to seem much longer before it was over. So I leaned my head against the window using my hat for a pillow and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start. I had been dreaming of Kitty. I don't know what brought me out of the dream. I looked out the window and saw it was coming on dawn. The man whom I had been watching was still seated across the aisle and asleep. I decided to make my way to the dining car and have breakfast. I hadn't eaten the night before being too wrapped up in my thoughts and keeping a watchful eye.

As I passed through the door leading to the next car I glanced back and saw the man looking in my direction. I had the strangest feeling that I should know him, but nothing came to me. Shaking off these strange vibes, I continued on to get my meal.

After getting seated and placing my order, I wondered what was happening with Kitty. My prayer was that this wasn't another Bonner situation. I didn't know if either one of us could survive another attack like that one. I knew that if something like that ever happened again to Kitty, I wouldn't let the law and justice prevail.

Breakfast finally came and I let my thoughts go back to Kitty and our last night together. The night had been quiet so my rounds didn't take as long. I was anxious to get to Kitty. It had been a week since we had been together, prisoners and a couple of days away from Doge keeping us apart. She must have been as excited as me, because when I got to her room I could tell she had been there for a while. She was dressed in the blue silky gown that I loved so much and that brought out the azure blue of her eyes.

As I walked in the door, I took off my hat and gun belt, hanging them on the peg just inside the door. I took my vest off hanging it beside the gun belt and pulled my shirt out of my pants.

"Are we anxious, Cowboy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I gave her that sultry look that let her know I was more than ready for our night together. Carrying two glasses of brandy, Kitty headed over toward me. I was sitting on a chair near the door. I had just pulled off my boots and socks and was starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Hey! I want to do that."

Stopping, I stood taking the glasses out of her hands and placing them on the table. Taking her by the shoulders, I pulled her into my arms and placed a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss immediately became intense as Kitty's lips parted. We both were lost in each other. Finally needing air, our lips parted.

"I've missed you, Cowboy."

"Same here, honey."

Pulling from my embrace, Kitty slowly started unbuttoning my shirt until each one was done and the shirt hung open. Biting her bottom lip, she gently pushed it off my shoulders and it fell to the floor. She then undid the buttons on my pants and using her thumbs and forefingers slowly pushed them and my underwear down as well. I stepped out of the pants. Kitty's look was dark with desire as my need made itself known to her. I reached down lifting the hem of her gown bringing it up over her head and letting it fall to the floor. I then picked her up and carried her to bed laying her in the middle and stretching out over her keeping my weight on my elbows. Looking into her eyes, I leaned down brushing my lips with hers. Reaching over, I turned down the lamp. Our night together was heaven on earth.

Pulling myself back into the present, I realized that my food had grown cold while reliving that night. I finished what was left and headed back to my seat several cars back. Just before I reached my car, I stopped on the landing between cars and watched the scenery fly by. I knew it would be late tonight before reaching St. Louis and then I would change trains taking one heading south to New Orleans. It was going to be a long trip. I was so lost in thought that before I knew it, the door behind me flew open, hitting me hard in the back. Had I not been quick and grabbed the bar, I would have fallen from the train. By the time I had righted myself, no one was there. I quickly opened the door searching the passengers on that car, but didn't see anyone that seemed over exerted. People were talking and some dozing. I thought about questioning them, but decided against it. I felt sure that what had just taken place hadn't been an accident. I turned going back out the door and through the one into my car. Finding my way to my seat, I sat down thinking about what just took place. The man from the night before was nowhere to be seen. Could he have been the one to almost knock me off the train or was it someone else? I guess I probably wouldn't know unless another attempt was made before we reached St. Louis. Warily, I sat watching out the window as well as the comings and goings of those on the train.

Throughout the day, I watched for the stranger, but never saw him again. I dozed off and on plus planning in my head for when I reached New Orleans. Late evening, I went back to the dining car for supper. As I traveled through the cars, I watched for anyone observing me or acting suspicious, but saw nothing. After finishing my meal, I made my way back to my seat and impatiently waited for our arrival in St. Louis.

Finally around midnight, we pulled into the station. I grabbed my bag and was one of the first off my car. I headed to the telegraph office sending a telegram to Doc letting him know where I was and that I would be leaving shortly headed south. I purchased a couple of newspapers, some sandwiches, and a cup of coffee and finding the right train boarded for the last of my journey. Just as I headed up the steps onto the platform, I spotted the man who had been seated across from me. I thought about getting back off and following him, but I didn't want to take a chance of missing this train. My instinct was telling me that this man was the one who almost pushed me off the train and probably knew something about Kitty.

The last half of my trip was uneventful. Between the newspapers, food, and sleep, I finally arrived in New Orleans three days after leaving Dodge. Now my search for Kitty could begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kitty

At a few minutes to seven, I was dressed and ready for what was to come. My hope was that he hadn't lied to me and dealing cards was all I would have to do. I had kept my card skills honed by playing solitaire so I wasn't worried about that. I knew I could win and use my abilities without anyone becoming the wiser. It was the other issues I hoped I didn't have to dispense tonight or any night.

I was putting some finishing touches to my hair when I heard the lock click and the door opened. There stood mystery man with lust in his eyes as his gaze traveled from my face down to my breasts. The dress was very low cut and left little to the imagination. I dreaded what was to come for I knew men would be pawing me all evening.

"You know since I am working for you don't you think I should know your name."

"Luke Sawyer at your service, Ms. Russell. I am part owner of this establishment. I expect you to become a center piece and make me lots of money. As I said, we will start out with dealing cards and winning. But rest assured that dealing won't be the only way you make us wealthy."

"Who is the other part of us?"

"Kitty, don't bother yourself with concern about that. Your job is to keep the customers happy and coming back night after night."

Before I knew what was happening, he was in front of me, pulling me into an embrace and kissing me. I jerked away from him and slapped him across the face.

"Little lady, you are mine to do with as I please, don't ever do that again. If we weren't expected downstairs now, I would take you here on the floor. I have a mind too anyway just to show you who's in control."

Grabbing my arm, he pulled me out the door. Hissing in my ear, he said, "Behave and do as you're told or you know what will happen. Now smile!"

Trembling from all that had just transpired I reluctantly put a smile on my face as we made our way gracefully down the stairs. The room was packed with several card games going. I had a feeling that word had spread about the redheaded lady who would be gracing the gambling hall.

As we neared the bottom, I noticed a table of gentlemen with a vacant seat. They all were dressed in the finest clothes so I knew there was money at the table. We stopped several steps from the bottom and Luke cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet our beautiful and talented redheaded lady, Kathleen."

Loud guffaws and whistles filled the room. All I wanted to do was run to the nearest door and take the consequences, but I couldn't for fear of what would happen to Matt. I had to believe that he was looking for me and that if I kept my head, he would find me and take me away from this nightmare.

Luke led me to the table of gentlemen and seated me at the empty spot. Before me were several stacks of bills and a new deck of cards.

"Gentlemen, here is the lady you have been hearing about. She will be playing for the house and it will be a "no limit" game. Good luck! May the best man or woman win?"

Giving me one final "look," Luke walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Well, gentlemen, let the game begin."

I tore open the new deck of cards and started shuffling. Offering the person to my right the cut of the cards, I picked them up and started dealing.

"Five card stud, joker's wild."

The night went by quickly. I sipped on a glass of whisky throughout the night as one by one the men dropped out having lost all their money. I had gradually increased the money before me as each one lost. I was careful to lose every so often as to not draw attention to my dealing. For the most part, I won without any help especially as the gentlemen finished drink after drink.

I had lost track of Luke as I became engrossed in the game, but as it began to wind down I realized he had been at the bar all along. I had decided before he brought me downstairs that tonight I would be taking in the surroundings, listening to the men talk, and gaining any information that might help in my getting away from here.

Just as I was pulling in the winnings from this last hand, I felt someone behind me. I looked up and there was Luke.

"Well, Kathleen, I believe it is time to call it a night. Gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed your evening. Please come again. Maybe your luck will change and you will go away the winner."

With that, Luke pulled me up and drew me close to his side brushing a kiss at the corner of my mouth. I cringed inwardly knowing he was laying claim to me in front of all those present. I wanted to slap him as I had in my room, but knew the outcome would be horrific. For when he said he would take me on the floor, I knew he meant it.

Just before we made our way to the stairs, I caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows on the third floor balcony. They disappeared so quickly, I wondered if I was seeing things. Slowly, we made our way up the stairs, down the hall, and stopping outside the door to my room.

"Kitty, you were marvelous tonight. Continue to have nights like that and maybe we won't have to introduce more intimate arrangements to your evenings. I can save that for myself and be mindful that it will eventually happen. You will become mine in every way."

Then he brushed the back of his hand across my left breast, pulled me into an embrace holding my arms at my sides, and kissed me hard so quickly that I didn't have time to react. He then opened the door pushing me inside and closing it behind me. I leaned up against the door with my arms wrapped around me as the tears began to flow down my cheeks. I felt so dirty and ashamed. I slowly slid down the door until I reached the floor. I just sat there crying and eventually fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Kitty

I woke up several hours later stiff from sitting against the door. I slowing rose and headed to the washroom. Looking in the mirror at tear tracks down my cheeks, I wondered how I would survive this nightmare. I had to find a way out before Luke forced me into something I didn't want. I swore I would kill myself before letting anyone take me like Bonner and his men did. I wondered where Matt was and if he even knew where to start looking. I didn't know how much longer my faith and hope in Matt rescuing me would last.

Too tired for a bath, I filled the basin with water and washed my face. Removing my dress and undergarments, I pulled on the white satin gown and crawled into bed. I was exhausted both emotionally and mentally and fell into a fitful sleep. My dreams or nightmares were a mixture of Bonner, Luke, and Matt. Finally pulling myself out of the despairing images, I awoke. I realized it was late morning as I sat up on the side of the bed. Sitting on the table was a covered dish and a pot of coffee. I wondered who had left them, but decided it didn't really matter. At least, whoever it was left me alone.

My stomach was in knots so when I looked at the food it held no appeal for me. The plate held ham, eggs, bacon, and toast. I forced myself to eat the bacon and toast. I would need some nourishment if I held any hope of getting away from this place. The coffee was cold, but I managed to drink it anyway.

I was still so tired from my late night and restless sleep that I lay down on the settee pulling a blanket over my legs. I fell asleep almost immediately and didn't wake until almost five. Just as I opened my eyes, Luke came through the door.

"Well, sleeping beauty, are you rested and ready for another night of making me richer." He said as he came and sat down next to me on the settee. He began caressing my cheek with his fingers and leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head and he kissed my chin. Grabbing my face, he turned it toward him angrily kissing me and biting my lip. I cried out in pain and tears filled my eyes. I hated this man.

"Don't ever turn away from me again. I will take my belt to you next time and then have my way with you. I should take you right now, but lucky for you I have an appointment. Clean yourself up and wear the green dress tonight. Be prepared to go downstairs at seven. I have had several inquiries about the cost of spending the night with the lovely redheaded lady. Also several large amounts of money were offered for just an hour or two with you upstairs. Sadly for now, I turned them all down, but just know that I can accept if you infuriate me again."

Over the next couple of nights, the pattern was the same. A new set of men each evening sat at the table ready to play for high stakes with a no limit game. Luke continued his threats, caresses, and kisses. I did my best not to enrage him, but I couldn't take much more. I could tell each day that he was getting close to taking what he wanted. Desperately I knew I was going to have to do something to get away. It didn't look like Matt was going to find me.

After a bath and dressing for my fourth evening at the Redheaded Lady, I sat waiting for Luke to come. When I heard the door, I stood ready to leave. We headed downstairs to the waiting group of gamblers. A different set of men wanting to be the big winner sat at the table waiting. I would say that after these last few evenings, I had won close to $20,000 for the house. Thankfully, no one had become angry about losing or accused me of cheating. I knew that eventually the wrong man would lose and I would be in trouble.

Luke had been absent all evening. He had left shortly after bringing me down. The game ended earlier than it had the other nights. I thanked the gentlemen, picked up the stacks of bills, and headed toward the bar. Handing the money to the barkeep, he took it and told me to mingle with the customers.

"Where's Luke?"

I hoped that if he showed up I wouldn't have to mingle.

"He's occupied. He said if the game ended before he got back for you to make yourself available to the customers and be friendly."

Dread filled my soul, but I was afraid to buck the barkeep. I tried to pretend I was back in the Long Branch and walked around watching others play cards. It was hard keeping a smile on my face. As I was walking around, I noticed a man pull some bills out of his pocket. As he took them out a derringer fell to the floor. He reached down and picked it up placing it in his back pocket. That gave me an idea. If somehow I could get a hold of that gun and hide it in my room, I knew the opportunity to use it against Luke would eventually come. Getting the gun without anyone's knowledge was the big puzzle. Years ago, I had learned from a friend in San Francisco how to pick pocket. I got rather good at it and wondered if I still had the sticky fingers to pull it off. I didn't have much to lose, so I figured I would try it. There was no time like the present. For the first time in days, I had hope. Walking over to the guy, I smiled big cringing inside as I did.

"Hey, how about buying a girl a drink? My name's Kathleen."

"Jack." He said with a surprised, but pleased look on his face. He took my arm and led me to the end of the bar.

"Barkeep, two whiskeys."

The bartender looked rather astonished, but placed two glasses on the bar and poured the whiskey.

We stood near the end of the bar making small talk. I watched him as I sipped on my drink trying to figure out the best way to go about getting the gun. I knew if I could get it, I could slip it in the hidden pocket in my dress. Mentally thanking whoever made the dress for putting it there.

As we continued to stand there drinking, I stepped closer to him and placed my arm around his back. I cringed when he put his arm around me letting his fingers graze my breast. As much as I hated the thought of his hands on me, I knew that would distract him enough for me to take the gun. Carefully my hand slid down toward his pocket. My hopes were that he would think I was becoming aroused and trying to fondle his behind. He looked at me and smiled and I knew my plan was working. Reaching in the pocket, I gently pulled out the gun and slid it up my sleeve. About that time, I saw Luke coming toward us scowling. I quickly pulled my arm away and placed my hand in the folds of my skirt slipping the gun into my pocket

"What's going on here?"

"Your barkeep told me I was to be friendly with the patrons until you came for me."

Jack started stuttering about just buying me a friendly drink and turned to leave.

Luke jerked me into a tight embrace and with clenched teeth whispered, "I better never catch you that close to another man again. Got it."

"Yes," I said trembling.

With that, he led me over and up the stairs to my room. Opening the door, he pushed me through the door following behind.

"Be glad I have a previous engagement or otherwise, I would be staying the night. Prepare yourself to entertain me tomorrow night after the game. It will be a trial run before I give you to the highest bidder. The boss and I have decided you can make as much money upstairs as down."

Luke turned and left as I inwardly gasped at the words he had just spoken. I was going to have to act sooner than I thought. I was so glad I had gotten the gun. Standing just inside the door, ideas started filling my mind as to how I could end this horrendous experience.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Matt

As soon as the train had pulled into the station and stopped, I grabbed my valise and got off the train. It was almost dusk and I wanted to get settled and on my mission before it got too late. I noticed a man in a carriage parked along the street outside the depot. I walked over and asked him if I could get a ride.

"Sure mister. You just get into town?"

"Yes, I just came in on the train and need to find a hotel."

"Climb on up then."

As I climbed into the buggy, I noticed the same man I had seen on the train to St. Louis get into another conveyance sitting down the street. I was surprised since I hadn't seen him on this train. Dismissing any thoughts of him for now, I asked the driver to take me to me to a hotel near the Golden Ace.

The ride to the hotel took about ten minutes and I asked the driver to wait while I checked in and left my bag in the room. Fifteen minutes later, I was climbing back in the carriage and headed to the Golden Ace. It was just a few blocks from the hotel which would be convenient. I could walk back after talking with Julie. I climbed down, paid the driver, and head up the steps and through the door. Walking briskly over to the bar, I asked to see Julie Blain. The man looked surprised and a little confused.

"Is there a problem with me seeing Ms. Blain?"

"No sir. It's just that Julie is not here."

"When will she return? I really must talk with her."

I was starting to get just a little frustrated. The barkeep still had that lost look.

"Mister, Julie sold the Golden Ace about six months ago and moved with her grandson to California."

I was crestfallen. She was my only hope of possibly finding a lead to Kitty. Now I would have to figure out where to start looking for her. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"Thank you for your help. I could use a beer if you don't mind."

The bartender pulled me a beer and sat it down in front of me. As I took a long drink, I caught part of a conversation from a table of gamblers nearby. They were saying something about a new lady dealer in town. So I casually moved down the bar closer to the table in order to get more of what was being said. I couldn't believe my luck in the conversation I was hearing from the men at the table.

"Did you hear about the new woman dealer at the gambling house a few blocks east of here? Over the course of just a few nights, she has won close to $20,000 for the house."

"Boy, she must be some cardsharp."

"Funny thing about that, no one has accused her of cheating and if she is it's not visible to the eye."

"She sure is a looker too. Several requests have been made to take her upstairs, but so far no one has."

"I did hear the bartender over there say though that he thought it wouldn't be long before she started working on her back as well as dealing cards."

The men started guffawing loudly at that comment. I was hoping someone would describe her so I patiently waited and listened. My patience paid off. After a few more lewd remarks, one of the guys gave me two excellent clues.

"Have any of you seen the lady? She sure is beautiful. Long red hair, alabaster skin that looks like it would feel like silk. She also has some great assets if you know what I mean."

Kitty, I thought. Julie may have not been here to help, but this saloon was a goldmine for me. I thought as I continued to listen. Finally the last bit of gossip I needed came with the next statement.

"If any of you are interested, we could mosey over to the Redheaded Lady and check her out. Maybe her boss has finally relented to letting her take customers upstairs."

With that, they all stood grabbed their money and headed for the door.

I finished my beer and thanked the barkeep turning to leave. Looking back at the bar, I asked the guy how to find the Redheaded Lady.

"Go out the door, take a right and go four blocks east. You can't miss it. The double doors are a glossy red and the name is above the door. You going to see that new female dealer?"

"Maybe." And with that I left.

As I walked out the door, I looked at my watch and saw it was after nine. I didn't notice the man in the shadows in the alley next to the Golden Ace. I hadn't realized how long I had been in the bar. Going down the street, I thought I heard someone following me, but when I looked back didn't see anyone. I continued on my journey feeling I was getting closer to finding Kitty. I still thought I heard footsteps behind me, but was so intent on getting to her I continued on.

Before I even reached the street where the Redheaded Lady was, I could hear the music coming from within. I stopped at the corner getting a lay for the place. It was three stories high with a porch spanning the entire front of the building. The man had been right. The front door was a bright shiny red. I decided I would go in and look things over. Hopefully, if Kitty was in there and saw me, she would keep her cool until I had a plan to get her out.

Just as I was about to step into the street, something heavy collided with the back of my head. I fell to the ground. Before everything went black, I caught a glimpse of the toes of his boots. They were covered in silver.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Luke

I had just come from Kitty's room. My appointment was with the boss in the third floor office. I knocked and then entered. He was sitting at his desk.

"Is Kathleen settled back in her room?"

"Yes, I just left her. She was made aware that she will start to entertain men soon." And my thoughts went to how she would be entertaining me tomorrow night.

"Good. She has done so well in making us a fortune with the dealing cards just imagine what it will add when we start sending her upstairs with the wealthy gentlemen. Have you heard from your man in Dodge?"

"Not since right before I left Dodge. He was taking care of that drunk as I got on the train with Kathleen."

"Send a telegram. I want to know if Dillon has figured anything out yet."

Just then there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, Jake, our man from Dodge, was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Dodge."

"The drunk saw you carry Ms. Russell onto the train. So I got to him and thought I had killed him, but he lived and told Dillon what he saw. Somehow, the marshal found out the private car was headed to New Orleans. I followed him here."

The boss stood up shouting at both of us.

"Where the hell is he now? If he messes up my plans, so help me you both will be sorry?"

"He's in an alley a block away. I hit him on the back of the head with my gun and dragged him there. I don't think we need to worry about him."

"I hope you got it right this time. I don't want to lose Kathleen. She has turned out to be more of an asset than I thought. Once we start using her up stairs, business will flourish. "

My thoughts drifted to how I planned to enjoy her favors before anyone else. I had plans for the beautiful lady the next evening. I didn't want anyone disrupting them so I hoped that Jake had taken care of the marshal. Coming back to the present, I barely caught what the boss had to say.

"I have decided that tomorrow I will reveal myself to Ms. Russell. She will find out once and for all who is behind this and why. She will be sorry she and Dillon ever defied me all those years ago. It has taken me all this time to build up the capital to bring her to her knees and extract revenge. Luke, before you take her downstairs tomorrow night bring her up here to my office."

Comprehending what the boss just said, I trusted it wouldn't interfere with my plans for Kitty. For I had something special in mind for the beautiful redhead and it would be a night she would never forget. One way or another, I was going to have her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Kitty

Sleep had been a long time coming after Luke had left. His words just wouldn't let my mind rest, but I finally drifted off toward morning. When I woke it was almost noon. A breakfast tray had been left which by now had grown cold. I sat at the table looking at the contents and trying to decide what I was going to do. I had hid the gun under my pillow. For some reason, that's where I felt it needed to be. It wasn't a very good hiding place, but it felt right having it there.

Since I had nothing else to do, I decided a long soak in the tub sounded good. I didn't expect anyone to bother me before seven, except for the lady who brought my meals. I had only seen her a couple of times. She never spoke to me just placed the tray on the table and left. The first time she came in I wanted to ask her for help, but was afraid of the actions that might be taken against me or even her because of it.

I filled the tub with luxuriously warm water and bath oils. Taking off my gown, I lowered myself in the water. As I lay in the tub, I felt the tension leave my body. For the next hour, I pretended I was back at the Long Branch preparing myself for an evening with Matt. What a delicious thought. I must have dozed for the next thing I knew the water was cold. Shivering, I rose up and stepped out of the tub grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I looked at the mantel clock and realized I needed to hurry for I only had thirty minutes before Luke would be here to take me down stairs. I quickly put on my undergarments pulled out the dark blue satin dress. For once, Luke hadn't told me what to wear so I picked the least revealing of all the dresses. I sat down at the dressing table applying makeup and putting my hair up with pins. With just minutes to spare, I was ready.

Standing up, I looked in the full length mirror checking my appearance. Looking up, I saw Luke coming through the door. Dread filled my soul thinking about the threats he had made the night before. I would not willingly relinquish any part of me to him tonight. Somehow, I would use the gun to stop him even if I had to kill him or myself to do it.

"Kathleen, you look lovely tonight. I like you choice of attire even if I didn't pick it out. It brings out the deep blue in your eyes. It makes me want to just keep you here all to myself, but of course I will have you, all of you later. I hope you are ready for this important night."

I looked at him with disgust and felt the dread in my heart.

"You make me sick, Luke. If you think that I am going to willingly have sex with you, you're crazier than I thought. I would rather be dead."

"I am sure that could be arranged if you don't cooperate. Of course, your big man would suffer too or had you forgotten that little tidbit. If we weren't headed to see the boss and then downstairs, I would beat you senseless."

"Boss? I guess I must have missed you telling me there was someone over you. Why are we going to see this boss of yours?"

"Red, you are going to be very astounded at who had you brought here. He is going to fill you in on just what all he has planned for you and why you are here. So let's be on our way. There is also a table of men waiting downstairs for their beautiful redheaded lady to join them."

With dread, I followed Luke out of my room, down the hall, and up a flight of stairs to the third floor balcony. There was only one door on this level. Just before we reached the door, I recalled seeing a shadow of someone up here the day I arrived. I had no inkling who I was about to meet.

Luke opened the door and ushered me into the room. I was astounded by who was standing behind a large ornate mahogany desk. My mind was reeling with things I should have said, but words wouldn't come.

"The look on your face is priceless my dear."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Matt

Why is my head pounding? Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings. I was lying in a bed in a room similar to Doc's office. There were two men talking quietly over by a desk.

"Where am I?"

One of the men left and the other one headed over toward me.

"You're awake. I began to worry that you wouldn't wake up. Do you remember what happened?"

It took me a moment to focus on what the man was saying. Then things started coming back to me.

"Kitty!"

I started to get up, but it felt like a hammer was being pounded in my head and I was dizzy. A man I assumed to be the doctor pushed me back down.

"You need to lie still. You have had a tremendous blow to the back of your head. You lost quite a bit of blood and I had to put several stitches in the gash.

"I need to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere for a while."

"What time is it?"

"It's nine in the evening. Do you remember your name or what happened?"

"My name is Matt Dillon. I am a United States MarshaI out of Kansas. I was on my way to the Redheaded Lady when someone hit me from behind. That's all I remember."

"Well, that happened sometime last night. You were found in an alley about a block from the saloon. Two men heard you moaning and went to investigate. One of them went for help and they brought you here to me. I am Dr. Ryan Morgan."

"I have to get up. A friend of mine is in trouble and I need to help her."

With that, I started to slowly rise off the bed. The doctor again tried to restrain me, but I glared at him and he backed off.

As I sat up this time the light-headedness had eased some. My head was still throbbing tremendously.

"Doc, if you have some powders for this headache, I would appreciate it. Then I must go."

He went to a cabinet retrieving some packets and brought them with a glass of water over to me.

"Thanks, Doctor Morgan. What do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it Matt, I am glad to help. Since you insist upon leaving, could I get you a carriage? I really don't think you will be able to walk to the gambling house."

"I would appreciate it if it isn't too much trouble. How far from the Redheaded Lady are we?"

"It is about six blocks from here. Let me go get my carriage ready and I will take you where you want to go. I would like to help if I could."

I noticed the doctor was a young man, maybe in his late thirties. He wasn't quite as tall as me, but looked like he could handle himself in a fight. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have him along.

I sat on the table waiting on the doctor to come back. The wait also allowed for the powders to work. The pain in my head was easing and the wooziness was almost gone. I just hoped when I got to the saloon that Kitty would be there and this nightmare would be almost over.

I heard the carriage pull up outside the house, so I slowly stood. I walked toward to door just as the doctor came through it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. The dizziness is all but gone and the headache has eased tremendously since I took the powders. Thanks again Ryan for all of this. Maybe when this is all over I can do something for you."

As much as my pride hated to admit it, I was glad the doctor was going with me.

We drove the few blocks to the gambling house. It was just after ten and the place seemed jumping and alive with music and people. Ryan parked the buggy out front. Getting out, we headed up the steps to the porch.

"Matt, are you sure you are up for this? We could get the sheriff if you think we need too."

"Doc, I'm fine. I have this feeling we don't have much time. We need to get in there and find Kitty."

My senses were at high alert. My gut was telling me that Kitty was in trouble and I didn't have much time to get her out before things got really bad.

We walked through the door, stopping just inside. I scanned the room just like I always did at the Long Branch, looking for trouble and for my redhead. There were several card games going around the room and each table had a lady for luck, but none were Kitty.

On the way over, I had told Ryan the circumstances of Kitty's disappearance and that I had tracked her to this place. I also explained that there probably would be trouble. One thing that had surprised me, whoever had hit me over the head didn't take my gun. I guess they thought I was dead and wouldn't need it. I was thankful for that.

We walked up to the bar and I ordered two beers. The doctor was following my lead allowing me to do the talking. Sipping on the beer, I motioned for the barkeep to come over.

"Hey, where's the beautiful redhead I have heard so much about. That's the reason I came in was to see her."

I noticed he glanced at a man at the end of the bar, before turning to answer my question.

"I don't know what you've heard mister, but do you see a redhead around. I guess whoever filled you full of that nonsense was out of his head. What you probably heard was them talking about the name of the place, The Redheaded Lady."

I hadn't noticed as he talked that the man at the end of the bar had headed our way. Just as he reached us, I looked down and noticed his boots. They had silver on the toes. Just then, I remembered what I had seen just as everything went black the night before.

Ryan was behind me which I was glad about. As I looked up, I saw a sneer on the man's face just before he hit me in the jaw. I fell to the floor, but was back up quickly backhanding him. He went down and I pulled my gun. Men had started scattering and women backing against the wall. I looked around the room for any more trouble, but didn't see any. I was glad this hadn't started a brawl like it would have in Dodge.

"Get up mister and tell me where Kitty is."

Just then I heard a scream coming from a room off the second floor balcony and then a gunshot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kitty

The shock of who I saw standing behind the desk nearly took me to my knees.

"Father! How could you do this to me?"

"Kathleen, I could say the same of you after the way you treated me all those years ago." He said as he walked around the desk.

With that statement, the shock was gone and my red-hot temper took over. I walked briskly across the room and slapped him hard across the face. The indignation I felt toward him was overpowering.

Oh yes, I really treated you terrible. I think I remember you trying to finagle all my money and bring me back to New Orleans to take care of me. Is this what you had planned back then when you said a lady shouldn't have to work? You make me sick."

Before I knew it, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard.

"You listen to me Kathleen, it doesn't matter what I had planned back then. I am in charge here now and as far as I'm concerned I don't have a daughter. She died years ago. To me, you're a high priced whore who's going to make me a lot of money so get used to it."

And with that he slapped me across the face, looked at the clock, and then at Luke.

"Take her downstairs. There are three gentlemen ready to lose quite a bit of money. This should be the richest game so far. Stay close by so she doesn't try anything."

"Kathleen, make quick work of this game. Take them and do it without mercy. I don't care how just do it and don't get caught."

Then he slapped me again reminding me who was boss.

"Luke, when the game is over take her to her room and she's all yours for the night. After tonight, she will be available to whoever can pay the highest price."

"Oh, just to quell any thoughts of your big marshal helping you out of this mess like he did so long ago, you can forget it. He's dead. Take her away."

"He's dead, no he can't be dead." What father said kept running through my mind like a broken record. With those three words, the fight in me was gone. Luke grabbed my arm and practically dragged me from the room. We went down to the second floor balcony and he steered me to my door. Opening it, he pushed me inside.

"Fix your face and hair, and then we will go downstairs. Do it quickly and keep your mouth shut."

I did as I was told and we made our way down to the main floor. I saw the three men immediately. I could tell they were quite wealthy from their dress. I also could tell that I was going to have to be careful and not get caught. This group had a menacing look about them. They rose as we walked up to the table.

"Gentlemen, sorry for the wait. We had an unexpected delay. May I introduce, Kathleen? She will be playing for the house."

One of the men pulled out my chair and seated me then they all took their seats. I picked up the new deck of cards, unwrapping them, and started shuffling. After the cut, I called the game and started dealing. After that everything went rather quickly and within two hours the game was over. I had all the money piled before me. One gentleman had a dark look on his face and I thought he was going to say something, but then he looked at Luke and just walked away. Luke called one of the bartenders over to take care of the money. It was just before ten. Then he grasped my arm and led me toward the steps.

My mind cleared for just a moment as I realized what would come next. Did I really care anymore? I am not even sure how I managed to win tonight. All I could think about was that Matt was dead.

As we entered my room, I came to my senses. No matter what my father said, I would not believe that Matt was gone. After nineteen years, our souls were one. I would know if he was gone as he would me. Luke would not win tonight. My winning streak would continue and somehow I would bring him and my father to their knees.

Taking me by the shoulders, he maneuvered me farther into the room, pulled me close, and kissed me hard. Forcing my lips open, he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to gag. I struggled to pull away from him, but he was too strong and continued to violate my mouth. Finally letting me go, I slapped him across the face. He backhanded me onto the bed.

"Bitch, stand up and get your clothes off quickly or there will more of that."

My mind filled with disgust as I slowly rose from the bed. I could see his arousal and wanted to throw up. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough because he came toward me grabbing the top of my dress and ripping it down the front. I gasp as it fell to the floor. He then shoved me back on the bed. Taking something out of his jacket pocket, I didn't realize what was happening until he had the handcuff on my left wrist and then onto the spindle at the head of the bed. He leaned over with lust gleaming in his eyes as he unlaced my corset and wrenched it from me. He took my shoes off as I kicked at him. He hit me hard in the stomach taking my breath away and my fight. Unfastening my stockings from the garters, he pulled them down as well as my pantaloons and garters. I was completely naked and at his mercy. By then, tears were running down my face. He reached in his other pocket and held up another pair of handcuffs which he tossed on the bed. He then began undressing. First his jacket and then his shirt as he ogled me the whole time. He kicked off his shoes, reached down and pulled off his socks. As he stood there undoing the buttons on his pants, my mind cleared and anger swelled in me. As he pushed them down, I screamed. Remembering the gun, I pulled it out from under my pillow. Pointing it at him, I pulled the trigger hitting him in the chest. He dropped to the floor. Franticly, I tugged my wrist trying to free myself. I collapsed back on the bed in despair the gun still in my hand.

With what felt like hours, but was only minutes the door opened and I looked in shock and disbelief at who came in the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Matt

Hearing the scream, I looked at Ryan.

"Don't let this man get away."

Grabbing the barkeep, I said, "Give me the shotgun behind the counter." I could tell he didn't want to, but with my gun in my hand he did as he was told. I handed it to the doctor and headed up the stairs taking them two at a time.

As I reached the landing trying to decide which room the scream came from, I noticed someone enter the room at the end of the balcony. Another scream came from the room, as the person cried out, NO. Then I heard another gunshot.

I moved down the balcony to the door. Keeping my gun in front of me, I entered the room with caution. Lying on the floor in a heap were two men. One I recognized from years ago. Looking up, I saw Kitty lying on the bed naked and handcuffed to the bed. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Quickly crossing the room, I cautiously called her name as I sat down beside her and drew her into my arms. She started struggling against me trying to get away.

"Leave me alone, don't touch me, please." She cried.

"Kitty, open your eyes, sweetheart, it's Matt."

Slowly her eyes parted and then she fainted. I laid her down covering her with a sheet and went out the door and over to the balustrade. Looking down, I decided to trust my instincts that the bartender wouldn't cause any more trouble and said to him.

"Send someone for the sheriff and don't let that man get away." Pointing to the one I had backhanded earlier. "Ryan, I need you up here now."

With that, I entered the room again. Grabbing the jacket lying on the floor, I searched for the key to the handcuffs. Thankfully, it was in the breast pocket. Kitty was still unconscious. I released her wrist from the cuff and pulled her into my arms as I sat on the bed. At that moment, Ryan walked in the door with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What happened here, Matt?"

"I don't know."

Bending down, he checked the pulse of both men. He looked up at me and said, "They're both dead."

He then came to examine Kitty. Reluctantly, I laid her down making sure she was covered and moved over. Ryan took her pulse.

"I think she just fainted, Matt. Once we get this mess cleared up, we can take her to my office and I will check her over more closely."

Just then, her eyes began to flutter and open. Relief and tears filled her beautiful blue eyes, as she looked into mine.

"Matt, you're here. He said you were dead." And then she began to sob uncontrollably. I pulled her into an embrace comforting her the best I could at the moment.

"I'll leave you two alone and go downstairs. If the sheriff is here, I will try to fill him in before sending him up here."

"Thanks, Doctor."

"You're really here."

"Yes, honey, I'm here. Nothing on heaven or earth could have kept me away. I love you, Kitty."

Holding her tight, she kept caressing my arm as if she couldn't believe I was here. I hated questioning her, but I needed to know if they had harmed her physically.

"Kitty, did they hurt you or…"

Before I could get anymore out, she answered my unasked question.

"Matt, nothing happened. They didn't touch me in that way." She said beginning to cry again.

"Kitty, I am so sorry. I don't want to upset you, but I just needed to know if I should bring the doctor back."

"I'm okay, Matt, you're here."

"Do you think we can get you dressed?"

She nodded so I searched through drawers and found her a chemise and pantaloons. Then in the wardrobe I found the dress that she had on the morning she disappeared. I figured that would do until we could get her something else. She seemed so weak as I helped her sit up, my guess was she hadn't had much to eat during her captivity.

When I picked her up out of the bed to get her dressed, I found the derringer she had used on both men. I slipped it into my pocket. I was still flabbergasted that her father was involved in this and that Kitty had shot him. I don't think she had comprehended what she had done yet.

Sitting her down in a chair by the window, I helped her put on her clothes. She kept looking at me like she couldn't believe I was here. She kept touching me on the arm, face, and taking my hand as if to make sure I was real. She was also too quiet. I was beginning to wonder if she was still in shock.

While she sat looking out the window, I went out on the balcony to see if the saloon was cleared of people. I wanted to get Kitty out of that room, but didn't want to subject her to a crowd. Looking down, I saw that everyone was gone except the derelict who had hit me over the head the night before, the doctor, the bartender, and the sheriff. Going back in the room, I found Kitty staring at the two men on the floor.

"I did this didn't I, Matt. I killed my own father."

Before I could say anything, Kitty continued hysterically.

"Matt, he planned all of this. He was using me to make himself wealthier. It was all revenge for what happened when he came to Dodge. He made me deal cards and was planning to use me up here to make him even more money. He told me he didn't have a daughter anymore, that I was just a high priced whore. He told me you were dead and that no one could help me. Luke told me he was going to do atrocious things to me and then give me to the highest bidder. I was so scared, Matt."

I picked her up, sitting down in the chair and holding her on my lap.

"Sweetheart, it's over and I am here. Nothing else is going to happen to you. Let's get you out of this room. We'll go downstairs."

"I don't think I can stand to be around people right now."

"Kitty, everybody is gone except the doctor who brought me here, the sheriff, and I think one of the bartenders. Let's go get this over with so I can take you away from this dreadful place."

She nodded and stood trembling. I stood and then picked her up carrying her down the stairs. I gently eased her into a chair at one of the tables. The sheriff and Ryan joined us. I stayed standing behind Kitty. The sheriff started to talk. I knew she would need to answer questions, but all I really wanted was to carry her out of the nightmarish place and hold her close for the rest of the night.

The sheriff asked Kitty several questions. He had already been up to the office on the third floor and found papers and a journal describing what Wayne Russell had planned for Kitty. After he was finished, I told him where we would be staying if he needed anything else.

As soon as everyone was gone, I carried Kitty to Ryan's carriage and he drove us to my hotel. He had wanted us to go to his office, but Kitty refused and I didn't want to upset her further. He gave me some powders to help her sleep and said if we needed him to send someone and he would come. He then bid us goodnight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kitty

"Father!" I said in surprise.

What was he doing here? I didn't even want to think about what he and Luke were going to do to me. I didn't care if he were my father or not. He would not touch me. Before I thought any further, I brought the gun back up.

"No!" I screamed and then I pulled the trigger.

As I lay on the bed, I couldn't believe that I had just shot two men, one of them being my father. Looking at my hand seeing the gun there, I knew it was all so true. Looking at the other hand, I wondered how I would get out of the handcuff. I had no friends in the place, no help whatsoever. Just then, I heard footsteps out on the balcony. I closed my eyes hoping that whoever it was would leave me alone. I heard movement in the room and the next thing I knew someone was trying to pull me up. I struggled begging them to leave me alone and then I heard the sweetest sound in the world. Matt's voice. When I opened my eyes and saw him sitting there, I guess everything came crashing down and I fainted.

The rest was a blur. Matt getting me loose, dressing me, asking me questions, and even getting me downstairs. I was still trying to comprehend that Matt was alive and here with me.

Now here I sat, facing two men I didn't know with Matt standing behind me with his big strong hands on my shoulders. I reached up with my smaller one covering one of his. It felt so good to feel him behind me when I thought I would never see my cowboy again.

Leaning down, Matt said, "Kitty, this is Sheriff Tanner and Dr. Ryan Morgan."

"Ms. Russell could I asked you some questions?"

Before I spoke, I noticed movement on the balcony and saw some men removing the bodies from my room. I let out a sob and Matt came around the chair, bending down, and taking me into his arms.

"It's okay sweetheart. I won't let anything else happen to you. You're safe now."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him weeping softly. Finally, I calmed down and Matt stood back up.

"Sheriff, I will answer your questions the best I can."

We sat and I answered questions for what seemed like hours, but was only about thirty minutes. The sheriff seemed content with my answers and told us we could leave. Matt gave him the name of the hotel where he had checked in in case he had any further questions.

"Sheriff, unless you need us to stay, I plan to take Ms. Russell home to Dodge on the next available train.

"Shouldn't be a problem Matt. I know how to reach you if anything else would come up. With the papers that were found in Wayne Russell's' office about the kidnaping and the plans he had for his daughter everything should be cut and dry. We also have the man who helped with all of this in custody too. From the way he was talking when my men took him away, we should have everything we need. Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks, sheriff. I am sure we will."

Matt carried me out to the carriage even though I insisted I could walk. It felt so good to be in his arms again and I couldn't wait until we could be alone.

Doctor Morgan wanted us to go back to his office to check me out, but I refused saying I would be fine once I had a nice hot bath and a good night's sleep. After my insistence, he drove us to Matt's hotel and bid us farewell. Thanking him again, Matt climbed out of the carriage, reached in, and lifted me out.

"Matt, please put me down so I can walk. Now that I am away from that dreadful place, I will be fine."

Reluctantly, he stood me on the boardwalk and we walked hand in hand into the building, up the stairs, and into his room not caring who saw us.

After the door was locked, Matt steered me to a large chair and went into the washroom to run me a bath. Once it was ready, he guided me into the room gently removing my clothes and lifting me into the tub. He had added bath oils to the water and it felt deliciously comforting to me. Tenderly, he washed me and once he was finished toweled me dry. It was wonderful to be pampered by the man I loved. We had brought nothing with us from my room at the saloon so he removed his blue shirt from his bag for me to wear. He very lovingly put the shirt on me and slowly one by one buttoned it. Kissing me lightly, he picked me up and carried me to bed. Laying me down and sitting down beside me.

I looked up at him and for the first time noticed the blood on his white shirt and the dried blood in his hair.

"Matt, you've been hurt."

"It's nothing sweetheart."

I reached up gently running my hand through is hair. I felt the stitches on the back of his head.

"Matt, what happened to you."

Reluctantly, he told me about his trip to New Orleans and that he had been followed by a man all the way from Dodge. He informed me that just before he reached the Redheaded Lady the night before, this man had knocked him out.

"Oh Matt."

"It's okay honey. Thankfully, I was found by two men and they took me to Dr. Morgan's home. He took care of me and when I came to he insisted that he help me rescue you."

"You're really okay."

"Yes, I am and so glad to have you back with me."

I sat up and put my arms around his neck holding him tight. Finally, I pulled back looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Carefully, he brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, sweetheart. If you think you will be okay, I am going to take a quick bath."

"Yes, if you hurry and leave the door open, I will be fine."

While Matt was in the washroom, I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew he was crawling into the bed and pulling me into his arms. He drew the covers up around us. He gently kissed me and we fell into the first peaceful sleep we'd had since this nightmare began.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Matt

I awoke about midmorning. Kitty was still sleeping like a baby. I gently pulled my arms from around her and she reached for my pillow hugging it to her. I went into the washroom to shave and get dressed. Slipping out of the room, I went downstairs to make arrangements for breakfast to be sent up. Then I asked the desk clerk if there were any garment shops nearby. He told me there was one around the corner. I also asked him if he could get the time of the next train leaving for St. Louis. If Kitty was agreeable, I planned for us to spend several days in St. Louis before heading home to Dodge.

I left the hotel going around the corner and found the dress shop. It was not something I felt comfortable doing, but I knew Kitty would need some clothes for the trip to St. Louis. The clothes I had put on her last night at the gambling house had seen better days. I knew she wasn't up to going shopping so I was the likely choice. Thankfully the store was open and I went inside. The lady had a surprised look on her face when I walked in, but quickly masked it.

"Could I help you sir?"

"Yes, I need a couple of dresses, some undergarments, shoes, stockings, and a nightgown."

I described Kitty to her and between the two of us we came up with some clothing I thought would work for Kitty. I got enough to get her through until she was up to shopping once we were in St. Louis. The lady assured me if something didn't fit, I could bring it back and exchange it. She wrapped it all. Paying for the purchases, I thanked her, left and headed back to the hotel hoping Kitty was still sleeping.

When I returned to the room, Kitty was very agitated and restless. She was tangled in the sheets and I could tell this had been going on for some time. Suddenly she let out a piercing scream and sat straight up in bed. I hurried over to the bed trying to calm her and drew her into my arms. She fought me until I got her conscious enough to know it was me.

"Oh Cowboy please hold me. I was having a nightmare about all that had happened."

"Look at me, sweetheart. I've got you and I love you. No one is going to hurt you again."

"Matt, I really killed my father and Luke didn't I."

Yes, honey, you did, but don't dwell on it. Those bastards deserved what they got for all they put you through."

"It is terrible killing anyone, but my own flesh and blood." she sobbed.

"Kitty, you can't think like that. Your father ceased to be just that years ago when he tried to take your money and your freedom by enticing you back to New Orleans. No father would do something like that. We don't know but what he wouldn't have done this back then if you had gone with him."

I pulled her into my arms holding her tight.

"I love you, Matt Dillon."

I guess she just then noticed I was dressed and had dropped a package on the floor.

"Have you been gone?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Kitty. When I left you were sleeping peacefully, I was just making arrangements for our breakfast which should be delivered anytime. I also went shopping for you and then I picked up the package and placed it on the bed beside her.

"Oh Matt, thank you. What would I do without you? I wondered if I was going to have to wear those dirty clothes or your blue shirt home."

"I also asked the clerk to check the train schedule for the next one to St. Louis. How would you like to spend a few days there resting and relaxing just the two of us without interruptions from any one?"

"You know cowboy, you can be very thoughtful and romantic when you want to be. I would love some quiet time with just you."

I knew it was going to take Kitty time and love to overcome all that she had been through. I was thankful that physically she hadn't been raped, but I knew emotionally she had been and that it would take time for her to recover. I felt we needed a few days together to heal before facing those at home and the mountain of questions they would have. I had sent Doc a telegram stating I had found Kitty and that we were stopping in St. Louis before coming home. When we felt she was ready then we would head to Dodge.

We enjoyed a quiet breakfast in the room and after Kitty dressed we took a short walk. While downstairs I found out that the next train out was scheduled for nine the next morning. Asking the clerk to purchase two tickets for me, we headed back up to the room. Once in the room, I sat in the chair holding her on my lap as she recounted her experience from the time she was taken until I walked into the room. Her remembering every detail of what had happened to her was heart wrenching for both of us. When she was finished, she drifted off to sleep and I sat and held her the rest of the afternoon.

We went to a small restaurant across the street from the hotel for an early supper and then back to our room. As we entered the room, I pulled Kitty into an embrace.

"Sweetheart, it is so good to have you back in my arms. I just want to keep you in my arms and take away the pain of this traumatic experience."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I could see all the agony and despair that was still there from her horrific encounter.

"Matt, I didn't think you would ever find me. I thought I was lost to you for sure. Please just hold me. Your love and strength are what keep me going and helps put this nightmare behind me."

The next morning, we left on the train for St. Louis. Once there we checked into a hotel. Over the next week, we talked, took walks, shopped, and had quiet candle lit dinners.

Finally on our last day in St. Louis, I woke up early. I looked over at the woman I loved seeing her beautiful blue eyes looking back at me.

"How long have you been awake?"

It was unusual for Kitty to stir before me so I was surprised to find her awake and watching me.

"Oh, for just a little while. I don't always get the opportunity to wake before you and watch you sleep. I kind of like it."

I was thankful for the week we had spent here in St. Louis. Kitty's nightmares weren't as frequent. Her appetite had picked up since being here and I could tell she had put on some of the weight she had lost during her ordeal in New Orleans. She had a magnificent glow about her.

As we lay there talking, she suddenly got a sad look on her face.

"Matt, why haven't you made love to me? I have missed you so. Is it because of what happened in New Orleans?"

"Kitty, I haven't pursued it because I wanted to give you time to heal emotionally. You were put through a horrendous experience. I didn't want to push you into anything to soon."

"Oh Matt." You would never push me into anything. I love you and need you, Matt. Please love me. What we have together is beautiful. With our love, we can wash away the horrible memories and replace them with breathtaking ones."

Kitty looked over with desire in her eyes. She reached over under the covers and slowly pushed my underwear down around my feet. I shoved them the rest of the way off. I reached down catching the hem of her gown in my hands pulling it up and over her head pitching it to the floor. Very gently, I pulled her into an embrace kissing her with all the pent up desire and emotion that I had been holding back. As her mouth opened for a deeper kiss, I rolled her onto her back and moved over her. Breaking the kiss and keeping the weight on my arms, I looked deeply into her eyes. As she gazed into mine, we became one and our love took us to heights we never before imagined. We put the nightmare behind us and let our love prevail.

The end


End file.
